I will follow you into the dark
by Janet Cab
Summary: Cuantas más vueltas le daba, más claro lo tenía Álex.


**Cuantas más vueltas le daba, más claro lo tenía Álex. **

**Disclaimer: **Like Minds no me pertenece. La película y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos productores, directores y demás. I follow you into the Dark pertenece a Death Cab for Cutie, y aunque me gustaría, lo cierto es que tampoco tengo ningún derecho sobre la canción, perfecta para Álex y Nigel.

Creo que no me equivoco al pensar que Like Minds la hemos visto cuatro gatos, al menos en España. No obstante es una de mis películas favoritas, y he intentado manejar la personalidad de Álex y de Nigel lo mejor que he podido. La trama psicológica es bastante compleja, por lo que te aconsejo que no continúes leyendo a no ser que hayas visto Like Minds. De lo contrario podrías pensar que soy una especie de psicópata o algo por el estilo. No pensarías mal.

**Advertencias: **Es un Álex x Nigel, así que ya sabes; don´t like, don´t watch. Enjoy.

* * *

Álex nunca había llorado en su vida. No recordaba la sensación húmeda y cálida que una lágrima solitaria alertando de un llanto próximo podía producir al resbalar por una mejilla tibia. La sal que irritaba las retinas oculares. A veces se interrogaba con inocente curiosidad. ¿Lloraría alguna vez? ¿Qué aliciente podría pesar más que la muerte de su mejor amigo en sus propias narices, seguida de la masacre a la que habían sometido a la única chica que había evocado un interés racionalmente humano en él?

— ¿En qué piensas, Jack? —inquirió Nigel a su lado. Su voz carente de emoción le hizo clavar sus ojos secos en los suyos, volviéndose y sin pestañear. ¿Habría llorado Nigel alguna vez a sus diecisiete años? Prescindía de una conexión mental de dudosa autenticidad para negar esa pregunta con rotundidad.

—No me llames Jack—replicó en el mismo tono vacío y perturbador. Lo dijo despacio, midiendo la ausencia de expresión grabada en el rostro marmóreo de aquel asesino despiadado e inconfeso que era el chico.

Álex pensó sin sorprenderse lo más mínimo en que no sentía temor hacia él. Observó la cabeza de Nigel sobre su almohada almidonada, el azul opaco y sin vida que se alojaba en su mirada congelada permanentemente. _Por toda la eternidad._

—Es tu nombre, no se me ocurre otra manera de llamarte—declaró como tantas otras veces, tomando uno de los mechones castaño claro entre sus largos dedos de forense, acariciándolo con suma delicadeza. Álex reprimió un estremecimiento al preguntarse si Nigel lo trataría con ese cuidado una vez que lo hubiese matado. ¿Separaría con ese mimo los tendones que unían los músculos del cuello níveo del chico, rígidos por obra de la muerte? ¿Vertería sus órganos al fuego con dedicación una vez hubiera vaciado su cuerpo de fluidos? No podía saberlo. Sintió un cosquilleo de emoción en su espina dorsal al imaginar su cráneo hueco descansando sobre el regazo del otro chico, quizá dentro de una caja forrada en piel mientras viajaban a toda velocidad en un tren destartalado y sucio cualquiera, vagando entre el entramado de lóbregos túneles de la neblinosa Inglaterra.

—Me llamo Álex—afirmó, deseando creerse a sí mismo sin demasiado empeño. Algún día Nigel acabaría con él. Era cuestión de tiempo que sucediera. Y entonces le haría el amor a su cadáver y posteriormente lo decapitaría. Y Nigel moriría también. Lo único que hacía que su corazón se encogiese entre borbotones de sangre palpitante era la idea de que estableciese el vínculo que existía entre ambos con otra persona. Y Álex lo sabía.

— ¿Quieres decir que cuando hacemos el amor debería llamarte así?—inquirió Nigel. Poseía la lógica más asombrosa y desconcertante que cabía imaginar, pero Álex era capaz de comprenderla. Después de todo, era la misma lógica que seguía él.

—Sí. Eso mismo quiero decir—respondió sin interés. En realidad no le importaba. En la carta impresa con la J de Picas salpicada con la sangre oxidada de Susan que conservaba en el cajón de su escritorio rezaba "Para mi amada Maraclea". Álex sabía que él era la Maraclea de Nigel. Y Nigel lo llamaba Jack. No le importaba quién era o en quién se había convertido. Una de las otras cosas que sabía es que Nigel le había ayudado a entender muchas cuestiones que escapaban a su comprensión; preguntas resueltas que jamás se le habrían ocurrido, justo como aquel trabajo que de repente se le antojaba lejano. No recordaba de qué trataba.

—Quiero que tengamos sexo en el despacho de tu padre, Jack—murmuró quedamente contra su oído. Álex visualizó la escena y sintió un leve mareo que trepaba a intervalos por su estómago y su garganta.

— ¿Quieres que nos mire mientras tanto, Nigel?—preguntó en un tono silbante. El chico lo miró de soslayo con gesto cómplice y apoyó el mentón en su hombro desnudo, pegándose a su cuerpo esbelto y cubierto por una colcha gris monocromo.

—Quiero que no nos pierda de vista. Imagínatelo, Jack. Pondría mi mejor expresión facial en el momento en que alcanzara el éxtasis. Y tú me lo harías encima de su escritorio, atiborrado de santurrones esculpidos en piedra que se irían cayendo con cada movimiento brusco. Gritaría. Y diría "Oh, Álex" con voz suplicante, mientras tu padre contempla maravillado como su retoño pulcro y modélico se folla al hijo de uno de sus socios más importantes como un animal en celo.

Álex lo miró en silencio, y Nigel pudo notar el fogonazo del deseo enfermizo empañando su mirada habitualmente fría y feroz. Fue durante un instante. Con una lentitud fácilmente confundible con la pereza más desganada dirigió sus labios al cuello estirado del chico y los posó sobre su nuez. Sentía la sangre azul fluir bajo su piel fina y digna de un aristócrata. Apenas despegándolos musitó:

—Suplícame Nigel.

—Oh, Álex… Álex…Álex… una y otra vez, Álex…—gimió angelicalmente bajo su peso. El chico sentía la excitación punzando contra sus sienes.

— ¿Cuándo vas a matarme, Nigel?

—Cuando pueda, Jack—ronroneó con un deje de diversión en su voz, que empezaba a estar aquejada de ronquera. Álex lo miró como si esperase atravesar el espejo al alma que Nigel no poseía y le hizo prometer algo que el chico cumpliría con firmeza y fidelidad.

—Prométeme que seré el único, Nigel.

—No será la primera vez que alguien muera en mis brazos.

—El único. Sabes bien lo que quiero decir.

—Lo sé. Serás el único, Álex—selló el chico antes de cerrar los ojos, prestándose a que su propio y futuro asesino le hiciera el amor una vez más, con la ternura propia de una pareja de amantes que anhela una vida repleta de momentos felices y dignos de ser recordados.


End file.
